


Crime and Punishment

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ginny tries to hide something from Luna and Harry.  They teach her a lesson about keeping secrets.





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my lovely beta—without you I am nothing.  Thanks to [](http://starrysummer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starrysummer.livejournal.com/)**starrysummer** for hosting this wonderful exchange. I'd also like to thank the ac—never mind wrong speech.  


* * *

She hadn't expected them to find out, at least not this soon, and her surprise was genuine when she entered their home and heard the words _Incarcerous_ whispered in the darkened room.  Her arms were bound above her head, her ankles shackled to the floor, and she was helpless.  Ginny peered into the room trying to determine which one of them had cast the spell but she could see nothing.

"Ginny," a dreamy voice rang out in the darkness. "We've learned your little secret."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny muttered and struggled against her bindings.  The scarves around her wrists tightened and she whimpered as Luna approached.

Her tousled blond hair glowed in the dark.  She wore a simple bustier, suspenders, and a pair thigh high boots.  Ginny felt moisture pool between her legs, dampening her knickers, and she almost whimpered out loud when she saw the riding crop in Luna's hand.

"At first," Luna said softly. "I thought perhaps that you had been infected with Smattermist that fogged your brain."  Her hands trailed over Ginny's body as she circled her.  "Then Harry made everything so very clear to me."

"Made what clear to you?" Ginny breathed as Luna's hand trailed under her skirt to give her a sharp smack to her arse. "Damn it, Luna."

"Oh dear," Luna said thoughtfully as she traced the tip of her finger nail around Ginny's pucker. "I was hoping he was wrong."

"Luna," Ginny whimpered and pushed her hips back trying to force Luna's hand between her legs.  "I honestly don't know what you're—"

"Don't play coy." Harry's voice rang out from across the room. "We know what you did yesterday.  Why you slept in your own room last night."

"But—" Ginny murmured as Luna slid her hand from her knickers and move to face Ginny. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luna pressed against Ginny, her hands work the buttons on the flimsy blouse she was wearing, and Ginny as Luna pressed kisses to each bit of skin she revealed.  Her lips were hot against Ginny's skin as her teeth grazed the valley between her breasts.

"Ginny," Harry growled and lit his wand. "You've been very naughty."

Ginny whimpered when she felt the stud in Luna's tongue against her skin. The metal was hot against the smooth skin of her sternum, and when Luna sunk to her knees  Ginny let a soft whimper escape.

"Oh Harry." Luna's breath was hot against the sensitive skin of her abdomen. "You were right."

Ginny moaned as Luna's tongue traced a circle around Ginny's belly button and she cried out when Luna tugged the small metal hoop with her teeth.  She could see Harry in the dim light; he was nude and hard.  She could see that his hands were clenched on the arms of the char, his cock jutting out of a nest of dark hair, and when Luna tugged her belly ring again, Harry's hand closed around his shaft.

"You like watching," Ginny murmured. "You like watching us together."

Harry licked his lips and ran his thumb over the tip of his cock. "Luna, banish her skirt and knickers.  She needs to be punished for lying to us."

Luna stood, her hands sliding up Ginny's sides, and she dipped her head to tug Ginny's nipple with her teeth.

"Yes, master," Luna purred as she laved Ginny's nipple with the tip of her tongue.

"I want to hear your hand smacking her tight arse," Harry growled and Ginny watched his hand slide up and down the length of his slap. "Make her count them."

Luna silently waved her wand at Ginny.  Her clothes fell away and she pressed a soft kiss to Ginny's breasts before moving away.

"Is her pussy wet?" Harry murmured. "Put your fingers between her lips and wet them."

Luna's finger slid over Ginny's belly, circled her belly ring, and finally dipped between Ginny's folds.  Ginny let out a keening moan as Luna's fingers delved inside her, capturing her wetness, and she shifted her hips forward.

"Yes," Luna breathed. "Soaking wet."

"Come here," Harry demanded and Luna slowly walked to his side. "Are your fingers wet?"

"Drenched." Luna's dreamy voice echoed through the room.

"Wet my cock with them." Harry's voice was husky and Ginny whimpered as Luna smeared her juices along Harry's shaft.  "Now spank her."

Luna pressed a kiss the tip of Harry's cock before gliding across the room to Ginny. She trailed her fingers over her breasts as she moved behind her and Ginny shivered when she ran one finger down her spine.

"Tell me you love this Ginny," Luna hissed. "Tell me you love being trussed up, helpless, and tell me you love watching him stroke his cock for us."

Ginny bit her lip and shook her head no.

"Oh yes you do," Luna purred as she cupped Ginny's arse in her hands.  "You love feeling like a helpless whore."

"Oh fuck," Ginny whimpered, her eyes locked on Harry's hand slowly working his shaft. "Yes…"

Luna's hands slid away from her arse. Ginny jerked as the first smack of Luna's bare hand came down upon her tender skin.  The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the room and she barely heard Harry's low growl over the roaring in her ears.  She could see Harry's cock weeping as Luna's hand struck her arse over and over.  She imagined her skin was red, imprinted with the image of Luna's hand, and she watched as Harry jerked himself roughly.

"Oh sweet, Merlin," Ginny whimpered and her voice caught on a sob. "No more."

Luna administered a final smack to her arse and Ginny's legs began shaking.

"Lick her pussy," Harry growled and stood up. "While I fuck your arse."

He waved his hand releasing one of Ginny's legs as he crossed the room.  He pulled Luna against him for a heated kiss, his fingers slid between her legs, and he wetted them with her juices.  He forced her to her knees and lifted Ginny's leg over her shoulder.

"Lick her." His voice shook and he met Ginny's eyes. "Make her come."

She felt Luna's fingers parting her folds, cool air against her clit as Luna blew softly, and whimpered when Luna's stud flicked against her clit.  She heard Luna whimper as Harry prepared her and when he slid inside her, Luna's tongue trailed between her folds to her entrance.

Ginny couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and with each thrust of Harry's cock into Luna's arse he forced her deeper into Ginny's pussy.

"That's it, Luna," Harry growled and Ginny looked down. "Lick that pretty pussy."

Ginny could see his cock sliding in and out of Luna's arse, she watched as his fingers slid around to plunge inside Luna's pussy. All thought left her head when Luna licked her way back up to Ginny's clit.  She felt the metal from the stud against her clit as Luna circled her.  She moaned loudly when two of Luna's fingers slid into her pussy and whimpered when Luna sucked her clit between her lips and tugged hard.

She wasn't going to last much longer.  The sounds of Harry's grunts as he drove deep inside Luna were driving her wild, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the mingled moans, and the sound of Luna's fingers plunging in and out her wet pussy were combining to send her head-first over the edge.

When Luna slid a third finger inside her, crooked her fingers, and sucked her clit hard, that was all it took to send Ginny tumbling over.  She screamed their names as she came, her head light, and her entire body taut with her release.  She came hard, drenching Luna's face Luna continued to lick her until she was spent.

Harry's hands threaded through Luna's hair, turning her head and to lick Ginny's juices from her face and lips.  His hips jerked several times and with a hoarse shout, he came.  His hips continued thrusting and Ginny heard Luna's cry of pleasure.

She was released with a wave of Harry's hand. She sunk to the floor with a whimper.  They wrapped their arms around her, pressing soft kisses to her face, and Harry leaned down and grinned.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked. "About keeping secrets?"

Ginny stretched like a cat, nodded, and smirked, "Yes, I should always keep certain ones from you."


End file.
